Vertigo/F
F.J. Hoover F.J. Hoover, usually referred to as just "Hoover", is a fictional secret society member and a recurring secondary antagonist featured in the Preacher comic book series published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. He first appeared in ''Preacher'' #13 in April, 1996. A version of the Hoover character appeared on AMC's Preacher where he was played by actor Malcolm Barrett. He was introduced in the third episode of season two, "Damsels". Fates, The The Fates are three mythological goddesses, sometimes presented as witches, that appear in various forms of European folklore, in particular: Greek mythology. They were often depicted as weavers of a tapestry on a loom, with the tapestry dictating the destinies of men. In Asgardian culture, the Fates are referred to as Norns. They are commonly depicted as the Moirai, or Moerae, and are identified as Clotho - weaver of the thread of human life, Lachesis - measurer of the thread, and Atropos - goddess of fate and destiny. Finn Brady Finn Brady is Cheryl Masters's long lost son, Gemma Masters's half-brother and John Constantine's apparent nephew from Ireland. It was discovered that Cheryl once got pregnant as a teen, after which her father, Thomas, forced her to leave the baby in a hospital. The baby soon ended up in the care of a nurse named Eva Brady, who named him Finn. Unlike others in the Constantine family, Finn grew up a normal life as a well-known doctor and philanthropist. He was married to woman named Sia, and they had three children together; two boys and one girl. First of the Fallen The First of the Fallen is the first Angel to be cast out of Heaven falling the war in Heaven. Known as Lucifer Morningstar, he was cast into the pits of Hell, where the took on the mantle of ruler, or Satan. To be clear, this version of the Devil is exclusive to the continuity of the Hellblazer line of comic titles. He is not to be confused with Neron from the mainstream DC Universe, and is a different character from that of Lucifer Morningstar, as presented in the Lucifer comic book series, also published by Vertigo. Frank North Frank North was a rugged member of London's underclass and an ally of the mage John Constantine . In 1978, he became a member of the ill-fated Newcastle Crew along with other neophyte mages such as Sister Anne-Marie, Gary Lester and Benjamin Cox. After the failure to exorcise the demon Nergal from young Astra Logue, Frank and the others parted company. They reunited years later to fight a coven of male witches known as the Brujeria. During this incident, Frank was beheaded by a traitor within the ranks. His ghost rose from the grave, and along with other deceased members of the old crew, began to haunt John Constantine. North's ghost first appeared to Constantine during the mage's battle with the hunger demon Mnemoth. The battle with Mnemoth cost the life of the final member of the old Newcastle Crew, Gary Lester. As Lester's spirit left his body, Frank and the others welcomed him with open arms.